The use of hangers to attach structural members (e.g., joists) to structural supports (e.g., headers) is commonplace. When constructing a structure, users must install many hangers to attach the joists to the headers throughout the building. Typically, a user must align a hanger in the desired position and hold it there while fasteners (e.g., screws) are inserted to mount the hanger on the header. Screws may also be used to attach the joist to the hanger. In a conventional application, screws are received through top flanges of the header into an upper surface of the header. In addition, screws are received through flanges of the hanger that engage a side surface of the header. An end of a joist is placed onto a seat of the hanger and screws are driven through openings in side panels of the seat into the joist to secure the joist to the hanger.
The joist will ultimately support weight on top of the joist. As a result, the hanger will also see increased loads. In some instances, the hanger does not conform uniformly with the contour of the top and side surfaces of the joist. For example, if the top flanges are not fully engaged across their bottom surfaces with the upper surface of the header, the hanger may move down slightly under the load until the bottom surface engages the upper surface of the header over substantially its entire area. The fasteners connecting the flanges of the hanger to the side surface of the header are fixed in position. Similar downward and pivoting movement can occur because of lack of flush engagement of the flanges of the hanger with the side surface of the header. Movement of the hanger by as little as 30 thousandths of an inch (0.76 mm) can shear off one or more of the fasteners. Moreover, the slight accompanying downward movement of the joist relative to the hanger can cause one or more of the screws attaching the joist to the hanger to be sheared off.